


The GAR Groupchat

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: The Republic's biggest mistake was allowing the clones and the Jedi to have group chats...
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, Original Clone Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

_**(CC-5822 has started a chat: Batch + Rex)**_

**_(CC-5822 has added: CC-2224, CC-6454, CC-5052, CC-3636, CC-1010, and CT-7567)_ **

CC-5822: Sup, _vod_? 

CC-1010: Why am I a part of this??? 

**_(CC-1010 has changed their name to Fox)_ **

Fox: I'm just sitting on Coruscant doing paperwork.

**_(CC-5822 has changed their name to Thorin)_ **

Thorin: Because you're still our _vod_ , no matter what position you're in. 

**_(CC-2224 has changed their name to Cody)_ **

**_(CC-5052 has changed their name to Bly)_ **

**_(CC-3636 has changed their name to Wolffe)_ **

**_(CC-6454 has changed their name to Ponds)_ **

**_(CT-7567 has changed their name to Rex)_ **

****Rex: Thorin's right, _vod_. 

Cody: Doesn't change the fact that I'm the oldest :) 

Wolffe: Now you've done it, Cody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives starts the 501st chat...it goes as well as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made custom CT numbers for the clones who don't have one.

**_(ARC-5555 has started a chat: 501st boys!)_ **

**_(ARC-5555 has added: CT-7567, CT-6116, ARC-0408, CT-5598, CT-1004, CT-2207, and CT-9819)_**

ARC-5555: Welcome, brothers! 

**_(CT-7567 has changed their name to Rex)_ **

**_(ARC-0408 has changed their name to Echolocation)_ **

**_(CT-9819 has changed their name to Corick)_ **

**_(ARC-5555 has changed their name to A Five)_ **

A Five: I'm dead, aren't I? 

Corick: Yes you are. 

_**(CT-6116 has changed their name to Kix your Ass)** _

Kix your Ass: I'm the only one allowed to kill Fives. 

Corick: Try me. 

_**(Echolocation has added: General Skywalker and Commander Tano)** _

Echolocation: Read above

Commander Tano: Force, help me. 

General Skywalker: Coric, Kix, stop it or I don't make pancakes. 

Corick: Sorry, sir. 

Kix you ass: Agreed, sir...fuck. 

Rex: Hardcase? 

Kix your Ass: Hardcase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex makes the chat for the 501st's second company, formally known as the 332nd, and introduces the 501st's Jedi Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to.

**_(Rex has made a new chat: 332nd Company)_ **

**_(Rex has added: CT-0292, CT-8361, CT-9180, CT-2118, CT-1661, and Commander Tano)_**

Rex: Hello, and welcome to the 332nd Company chat. If everyone would introduce themselves. 

CT-0292: Hello, my name is Vaughn, and I am the captain for this company. 

CT-8361: I'm Sterling, Vaughn's second in command. 

CT-9180: I am Ridge, one of the few 501st Teth survivors. 

CT-2118: my name is Breaker, after circuit breaker. I have an affinity for technology. 

CT-1661: and I am called Manila. 

Commander Tano: Hi, my name's Ahsoka. 

_**(CT-0292 has changed their name to Vaughn)** _

_**(CT-8391 has changed their name to Sterling)** _

_**(CT-9180 has changed their name to BRidged)** _

_**(CT-2118 has changed their name to Circuit)** _

_**(CT-1661 has changed their name to Vanilla)** _

Vaughn: our official company name is Tango Company, but Ridge removed the 'g'. 

BRidged: for the LAST time, captain, it was a goof. 

Commander Tano:... 

Vanilla: you broke her. 

Commander Tano: you unintentionally named a company after me??? 

Vaughn: I guess so, commander. 

Rex: Also, Commander, I want to say that whenever Torrent Company is used for a different mission or battle, you'll serve with the 332nd (the formal designation for the 501st's second company) if you're not allowed to tag along with Torrent. 

Commander Tano: Thanks, Rex. I really appreciate this. 

Rex: No problem, commander. 

Commander Tano: Quick question. 

Commander Tano: Why are only Vaughn, Sterling, Ridge, Breaker, and Manila in here??? I thought that the entire company was supposed to be here? 

Rex: Wanted to introduce you to the command staff first. The boys in the 332nd really look up to you, Commander. 

Vaughn: that, and Rex kinda wanted to make the rest of the company jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

**_(ARC-0408 has opened a private chat: Dominos)_ **

ARC-0408: Fives, all I'm saying is relax. 

ARC-5555: I can't. Not while General Skywalker's life is on the line. 

ARC-0408: I understand, Fives. 

ARC-5555: I don't think you do, Echo. General Skywalker risked everything to bring you back after the Citadel. Your injuries healed, yes, but I vividly remember Kix forcing him to the medbay to treat his own wounds. 

ARC-0408:... 

ARC-0408: the other thing I was going to say is I'm coming with you. 

ARC-5555: 

ARC-5555: Thanks, brother. 

* * *

_**(501st boys!)** _

A Five: do we have any word on General Skywalker's location? 

Rex: Yes we do. I'm coming along with Cody, Waxer, Boil, and Jesse. 

A Five: Isn't Echo coming along? 

Rex: I already had him on the mission roster. 

Commander Tano: he's my master too. No matter what you say, Rex, I am coming. 

Corick: may the Force be with you sir. 

Rex: and with you, Coric.


	5. 327th Boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bly makes the new 327th chat after Quell.

**_(CC-5052 has made a new chat: 327th, new and improved)_ **

**_(CC-5052 has added: CC-9822, CC-1090, CC-2064, CC-8180, and CC-6168)_ **

CC-5052: sup 

CC-9822: 'new and improved'? Bly, what the kark happened? 

**_(CC-5052 has changed their name to Bly)_ **

Bly: Deviss, Pac, you weren't there at Quell. Same with Boxer, Gunner, and Yabin. 

Bly: I hate to tell you guys like this, but Deviss, Pac, you and your units are the only ones left of the 327th before Quell. 

_**(CC-9822 has changed their name to Deviss)** _

Deviss: so we're the only ones left? 

Bly: we lost Cameron, Lucky, and Flash on a remote world, Maridun. Before that, we lost Tac, Taviss, and Symbol when the _Liberty_ went down. As far as I know, we're being redeployed to Coruscant for everyone to receive fresh troops and transfers. 

Deviss: it'll be good to see you again, brother. 

Bly: thanks, brother. 

* * *

_**(CC-5522 has opened a private chat: Cody)** _

CC-2224: Bly's not doing well, is he? 

CC-5522: no. The loss of the majority of the 327th is weighing heavily on him. Same with General Secura. 

CC-2224: Well, we're just going to have to try to remind him to keep fighting. In honour of the 327th. 

CC-5522: Right. 

_**(CC-5522 has closed a private chat: Cody)** _


End file.
